Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship
The New Blood Championship was a tournament that took place during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. The championship featured a combination of robots that had never fought in Robot Wars before, and robots that were new to The Sixth Wars and lost in the first round (with the exception of reserve entry Thor, which lost in the second round). The New Blood Champion would gain automatic entry to The Seventh Wars; a decision made after the end of the new Blood Championship revealed that the winner would qualify as the 16th seed. The championship took place in 2003 and was first shown on BBC Choice, before being repeated on BBC Two later in the year. Format The New Blood Championship was split into four heats, with six robots in each heat. The format of each heat was identical to that of The Fourth Wars, with two first round battles featuring three robots each, with one robot being eliminated from each battle. It was then a straight knock-out to determine which robot won each heat. The four winners from the heats then competed in a Grand Final to determine the New Blood Champion. Interestingly, each of the first round battles had a returning competitor from Series 6 alongside two actual newcomers. Heats Heat A Robots Competing: Maximus, Mr Nasty, Mute, Niterider, Roobarb, Terror Turtle. Round 1 *Terror Turtle vs Mute vs Roobarb: Terror Turtle eliminated *Niterider vs Maximus vs Mr Nasty: Niterider eliminated Round 2 *Roobarb vs Maximus: Roobarb won *Mute vs Mr Nasty: Mute won Final *Roobarb vs Mute: Mute won Heat B Robots Competing: Chip, Edge Hog, Hell's Teeth, Night Raider, RT81, Thor. Round 1 *Night Raider vs Thor vs Hell's Teeth: Night Raider eliminated *Chip vs Edge Hog vs RT81: RT81 eliminated Round 2 *Thor vs Chip: Thor won *Hell's Teeth vs Edge Hog: Edge Hog won Final *Thor vs Edge Hog: Thor won Heat C Robots Competing: Chopper, Direct Action, ICU, Mad Dog, Revolution 2, Storm 2. Round 1 *Chopper vs ICU vs Mad Dog: Mad Dog eliminated *Storm 2 vs Revolution 2 vs Direct Action: Direct Action eliminated Round 2 *ICU vs Revolution 2: ICU won *Chopper vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Final *ICU vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Heat D Robots Competing: Bash Gordon, Cedric Slammer, Doctor Fist, Fatal Traction, Piranha, Pressure Round 1 *Cedric Slammer vs Bash Gordon vs Pressure: Bash Gordon eliminated *Piranha vs Fatal Traction vs Doctor Fist: Doctor Fist eliminated Round 2 *Cedric Slammer vs Fatal Traction: Cedric Slammer won *Pressure vs Piranha: Pressure won Final *Cedric Slammer vs Pressure: Cedric Slammer won Grand Final Eliminators *Thor vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Cedric Slammer vs Mute: Mute won Playoff *Thor vs Cedric Slammer: Thor won Final *Mute vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Trivia *Of the robots that had already fought in Series 6, only Thor had passed the first round. *Although the prize for winning the New Blood Championship was automatic entry to Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars, 10 of the 24 competing teams would qualify for Series 7, including the New Blood Champion, Storm 2. *Terror Turtle was the only participant to compete in another event in Extreme Series 2. Category:New Blood Championship